1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bicycle handlebar assembly, and more specifically to handlebar assembly including forearm supports for minimizing impact on a rider's hands and wrists while maintaining superior control and handling of the bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people enjoy riding bicycles or other similar vehicles; however, some are not able to ride as often as they like due to wrist or hand injuries or sensitivity while riding. Since the operator of a typical bicycle must grip the handlebars in front of them, any impact against the front wheel of the bicycle will be transferred up the frame of the bicycle and will jolt the operator's hands and wrists. Often riders can suffer discomfort or pain in their wrists and hands while riding, and this discomfort can prevent the rider from riding.
Existing bicycles or attachments for bicycles include what are well known in the art as “aerobars.” These aerobars allow the rider to lean forward on the bicycle, placing their forearms into supports and gripping narrowly-spaced handlebars for increased aerodynamic performance. However, in this position the rider loses a great deal of control over the bicycle due to their new orientation on the bike and the narrow spacing of the handles.
What is needed is a handlebar assembly with forearm rests that allow users to eliminate impacts on their hands and wrists, while maintaining the comfortable riding position enjoyed with typically-spaced handlebars.
Heretofore there has not been available a bicycle handlebar assembly with the advantages and features of the present invention.